Phorid
| faction = Infested | planet = Any Infestation Outbreaks | mission = Assassination | weapon = Claws | abilities = Sonic Scream | ferritearmor = 25 | baselevel = 1 | fossilized = 5,000 | baseexperience = 3,500 | codex_scans = 3 | other_drops = Chassis Blueprint (38.72%) Neuroptics Blueprint (38.72%) Systems Blueprint (22.56%) Phorid Sigil Boiler Red Pigment | unprotectedbodyparts = }} Phorid is an Boss only found when an Invasion takes over the Assassination mission of a Planet. After players defeat it and reach the extraction point, they will receive either a Neuroptics, Chassis, or Systems blueprint upon mission completion. Upon death, Phorid has a chance of dropping rare resources of the planet it appears on. Appearance and Abilities Phorid is a larger, stronger version of the standard Charger, with bright blue nodes all over its body. Despite its massive size, it is as fast or even faster than the already agile Chargers, and a single melee swipe from it will deal a large amount of damage. It also has two special abilities in its arsenal: Sonic Scream and , the latter known as "Spine-Strike" to the Lotus. Sonic Scream is an unavoidable attack that will stagger all players in the level while rapidly dealing massive damage – Phorid itself is immobile during this attack. Psychic Bolts launches a cluster of yellow homing bolts, similar to 's, that bypass shields and deal direct damage to health. While the bolts home in on their target and are virtually guaranteed to down a Tenno if they hit, they are destroyed on impact with terrain and objects. Like all other Infested bosses, Phorid has no shields to protect itself. However, it has a very large health pool and can also slowly regenerate its health if not attacked, making it ill-advised to disengage from it for too long. Phorid, like other bosses, has unique taunts. Here is a list of them: *''"(Revoke the frailties of flesh. Let us in.)"'' *''"(We are the vessel through which immortality is achieved. Assimilate, name.)"'' Strategy Take equipment and mods that can deal Corrosive Damage, as both of Phorid's health classes take 75% more damage from Corrosive Damage. As always, it is advised to kill off any other Infested around the boss arena before engaging Phorid. However, this is particularly important against Phorid as, while Phorid itself can't move during its Scream attack, other Infested can. Phorid is immune to most status effects, however, it has been noted that Ivara's Sleep Arrow does work, but only for a very short duration. Phorid's claws can deal a massive amount of damage, making a melee standoff extremely dangerous in a solo or duo attempt. However, one should not stray too far from it, as Phorid only uses its Psychic Bolts if its target is not in close range. Since the Bolts are the most dangerous of its abilities, it's best to simply not get too far away or too close to Phorid. The Scream attack is not particularly threatening as long as you have enough shields to resist it. It is recommended to use a shotgun when doing a solo run against Phorid, as it is capable of doing massive damage in point-blank range while preventing it from using the Psychic Bolts. The shotgun should have high Puncture and/or Corrosive damage because these are the damage types that the Fossilized armor suffers the most. Phorid is on the list of bosses that are fully vulnerable to the stasis component of some abilities, allowing it to be stunlocked to death provided the squad has enough firepower to bring it down. The best way to go about fighting Phorid would be to bait it to a decently open area and lure it in circles with your shotgun. Be careful of its claws and make sure not to accidentally run into terrain and get cornered. If you have a or , you can occasionally throw it to harass Phorid and keep its health from regenerating while you reload. Remember, if you are reloading with at least one bullet still in your clip, the Glaive will not restart the reload on return. Should Phorid spawn early, before you have time to prepare, your first order of business is to close the distance before it decides to fire its Psychic Bolts. To maximize your chances against the lethal Bolts, you should check your surroundings and the location of crates, pillars or cover. If Phorid does launch the Psychic Bolts, immediately roll and slide behind cover. If possible you should wait for the Bolts to come closer rather than scramble to cover early. If the Bolts are coming from above, rolling can make them crash into the ground. In case you are not confident in your ability to dodge, use Warframe abilities such as or to survive the attack. Another freezing tactic that works quite well is the use of Frost's and lure Phorid into it. Since it is almost constantly using melee, Snow Globe will slow it down considerably, enough to melee without worry, or circle around it while firing. The Phorid does attack Octavia's Mallet, which since the Phorid does over 1000 damage per hit, can kill it within 5 seconds. Pathing Exploit: Phorid is perhaps agile, but it is not immune to getting stuck in tight places like other NPCs; players using the Shade sentinel can be used to block off Phorid by cloaking in front of a small corridor, stopping the Phorid from reaching other players. However, eventually it can squeeze past the cloaked player. Melee Tactics: '''If you use 's ability, you can easily rush and beat down Phorid within the duration of the skill at maximum rank, especially if your melee weapon is modded accordingly. Alternatively, with the stealth damage multiplier from 's or 's , you can make quick work of Phorid with melee weapons like the . 's Exalted Blade and then trigger Channeling, as it will take Phorid down fast, and is not very energy demanding. '''Banshee Tactic: will both stun Phorid and, while kept in range, protect both the and other players from its scream attack. Mag Tactic: together with a high-damage projectile-based weapon such as or will kill Phorid quickly. A reasonably built will trivialize this fight via . Nyx Tactic: You can use 's to distract Phorid with the surrounding Infested (if any are available) to go a safe distance away to shoot Phorid at. You can also use Nyx's to resist Phorid's psychic bolt attack. Although, the damage Phorid will receive from any absorbed damage seems to be minimal. Trinity Tactic: Phorid's massive health pool and hit locations make it particularly vulnerable to an offensively-built . By making use of and a minimum rank , a Trinity can briefly tag Phorid with a Well before applying . With a fully ranked Energy Vampire and a significant amount of Ability Strength, while avoiding increases to Ability Duration, Trinity can kill Phorid in a few seconds. Nova Tactic: Using 's with high Ability Strength makes Phorid move quite slow, giving enough time to aim your shots and circle around it so that it never hits you. With enough firepower, this fight is fairly trivial. Hydroid Tactic: With , this fight becomes a simple matter of using and in order to cast under Phorid. The tentacles will continually deal Damage to Phorid so long as it stays near them, and if the player has Shade cloaking them, they can simply recast the ability when it ends, without interruption. Otherwise, they can lure Phorid in a circle while remaining near the tentacles. Mesa Tactic: can use her ability to lessen the blow from Sonic Scream, and use to deliver consistent and fast damage to Phorid. Oberon Tactic: can start by using to damage or kill all surrounding enemies before beginning to deal damage. He can also use his to heal allies to quickly recover from Sonic Scream. Alternatively, Oberon can also use on Phorid and surrounding enemies to distract them, similar to Chaos, thanks to the Proc caused by the ability. Nidus Tactic: ''' can use his near Phorid, and it will be completely occupied with the maggots that it spawns, allowing Nidus to attack at range. Virulence is also a good choice if enough stacks are earned, as it can kill Phorid with 3 or 4 casts. '''Attack Pattern Exploit: '''Since Phorid can only melee while still, create a shockwave while still and use psychic bolt while you are fighting at long range, you can just kite while ADS while shooting it and you take virtually no damage. You just have to clear the area of infested while you find them, more specifically the Toxic Ancients as toxic damage is your worst enemy if Phorid attacks you. This strategy is best done solo. '''Additional Steam Guide http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=136994097#42598 Bugs *Killing Phorid as it is casting Sonic Scream will cause the screen distortions to stay even after its normal duration. *Sometimes (due to an unknown cause) Phorid's walking/movement animation will not be played. Notes *According to the Lotus, a spy cell (presumably one of her operatives) had gone missing while exploring Phorid's lair, hence the call for its assassination. **At first Lotus claims she has no idea what attacked her recent scouts which is why you are being sent to kill whatever it is, but after hearing the Phorid's screams, she identifies the monster and describes in great detail how to survive against Phorid. Trivia *No matter what faction you are siding with, the tileset will always be the Grineer Asteroid *Phorid is one of four bosses (the others being the Jackal, Hyena Pack and Raptors) that can instantly kill most players with one of its abilities. **Phorid's Psychic Bolts can deal a high amount of damage. While intended to be fatal, the addition of frames such as Inaros and enhancements such as Arcane Guardian make it often possible to survive. *Phorid was formerly the boss of Eris and was located in Naeglar. ultimately changed the ruling faction of Eris to the Corpus and now is reverted to the Infested as of . Update 11 also changed much of the mechanics of Phorid's fight. **Prior to Update 11, Phorid's melee swipes could knock the victim down, and its scream attack would constantly stagger all players for its duration. These qualities were removed to reduce player frustration. **Update 11 also altered Phorid's arena by removing most, if not all, of the obstacles in the center of the field, likely to prevent pathfinding exploits. *Phorid is the only boss with regenerating health. *Phorid shares its name with a family of flies that have a pronounced hump on their thorax, much like Phorid itself. *Very rarely, like General Sargas Ruk, Phorid will "double-drop" mods, although it is purely a visual glitch and the second mod is a resource. *Although Phorid shares its model with the Charger, Phorid does not possess a head hitbox. Patch History *Phorid's portrait will now be displayed when viewing Invasion battle details instead of generic Infestation image. *Fixed Phorid Assassination requiring Animo Beacons/Judgment points when occupying Hades/Merrow. *Fixed Phorid visually flickering when approached. *Fixed Phorid occupied nodes still showing the underlying bosses. *Fixed Assassination Sortie missions not working for key-based boss fights (Phorid, Lephanits, Mutalist Alad V). *Changed Eris Junction task from "Defeat Phorid in an infested outbreak", to "Find and Defeat LEPHANTIS in DERELICT". *Fixed Phorid having duplicate entries in the Codex. *Fixed an issue with Radial Blur staying active on players after enemies who can cause blur are killed (Phorid, etc). *Reduced the effectiveness of crowd control abilities against Phorid. *Fixed End of Mission rewards showing as incorrect for Invasions (particularly Phorid drops giving wrong Warframe parts). *Fixed an issue with Phorid bolts damaging Limbo whilst Rift Walking. *Fixed Nyx parts not being received at mission end with Phorid. *Fixed Phorid level not loading. *Infestation "outbreaks" will occur at random, with a downtime of 12 – 36 hours between attacks. When a node is under Infested threat, battlefront aggressively moves to all adjacent nodes if invasion isn't successfully defended within a matter of hours. Outbreaks continue to spread until reaching a boss node, which leads to Phorid appearing and occupying that boss's node until the invasion is defeated! *Fixed missing Phorid Diorama. *Adjusted Phorid's drop rate chances to match other bosses *Fixed Phorid not attacking crouched players. *Introduced. }} es:Phorid Category:Boss Category:Infested Category:Community Concept Category:Update 8